Harry Potter and the Love Triangle
by PaperPerson423
Summary: Harry loves Ginny or at least that's what he tells himself, after Ginny verbally attacks Hermione, Harry isn't sure what he wants anymore.
1. Expressing Anger

**Harry Potter and the Love Triangle**

The rain was pouring down. Pounding down on the pavement. Harry sat in his apartment looking out of the window. Just looking out gave Harry shivers down his back. It was late but Harry was awake, he always woke up during the night because of his nightmares. He liked being the only person awake though it was, calming. Ginny was staying over that night. She was on her Christmas holidays - she had told Mrs. Weasley that she was actually leaving Hogwarts tomorrow so that she could spend the night with Harry. Mrs Weasley never would've let her stay the night. Harry heard the sound of Ginny walking down the hallway. "You're awake" she whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder. ''I'm always awake" he whispered back. Ginny kissed his cheek gently. "Come back to bed Harry. We don't have to sleep" she kissed his cheek again and brought her lips down to his jaw line. He turned his head and his lips met hers for a slow lingering kiss. "I'll be waiting for you" she smirked. With that she got up and went back the way she came. Harry looked back out the window, took a deep breath and followed Ginny into the bedroom.

After the war Harry and Ron decided not to go back to school instead they trained to become aurors, their experience in the war was enough for them to begin training. Hermione completed her seventh year and then become a trained potion maker although she'd need to train as someone's apprentice before getting a proper job. Ginny however repeated her sixth year and then proceeded into her seventh year. After the war Hermione seeked out her parents and attempted to re-instate their memories but the spell backfired and her parents lost all their memories even their fake ones, now they were similar to neville's parents and lived in 's while the healers tried to bring them back to reality. A few days after Christmas, Harry and Ginny were curled up on the couch together. Harry was still trying to introduce her to the idea of T.V. "I'll be back in a few minutes I just need to use the bathroom" Harry got up and left the room and Ginny pulled out a magazine while she waited for him to come back

Suddenly she heard the sound of a key in the front door and the lock opening. She cautiously made her way to the door with her heart in her throat. She was still very on edge after the war. Hermione entered through the door and jumped in surprise when she saw Ginny. "What are you doing here?" She questioned. "What am I doing here - this is my boyfriends apartment, I should be asking you that question" Hermione walked in and closed the door behind her. "I was at 's, Harry lets me crash here after I visit my parents". Ginny was angry, she barely got to spend the night with Harry and now she finds out that Hermione was with him all the time. Harry walked out of the bathroom then and smiled "Hey Hermione". "Hi, Look Harry I didn't realise you had company, I should just go". Ginny smiled in a malevolent sort of way and reached to open the door. "Don't be silly, of course you can stay I just have to run into work for a few minutes but I'll be back then". Harry quickly pecked Ginny on the cheek and apparated away.

"Look Hermione, I'm not trying to be a b**ch but what the hell are you doing!?" A look of confusion played across Hermione's face. "I'm sorry, what?" "I'm talking about how you are spending the night in MY boyfriend's apartment with MY boyfriend!" she was furious. "Harry is - Harry's not - He's like a brother to me, I would never - never even consider, that." She tried to make herself look as disgusted as possible hoping to convince Ginny but it didn't work. "That's a lie and you know it - Harry is mine so back the hell off!" "Ginny relax" Hermione pleaded. "NO, you relax! The only reason Harry even put's up with you is because he feels sorry for you, you're pathetic, you know that?" "Pathetic?" Hermione repeated. Ginny knew what she was saying was hurting Hermione but she wanted to hurt her. "Harry feels sorry for you and your parents, he's just too nice to tell you what he really thinks and that is that you are a pathetic screw up. You couldn't even save your parents, they would be ashamed to have you as a daughter!" Hermione snapped when Ginny said that and slapped her across the face.

After realising what she had just done she stuttered out an apology. "I'm sorry - I - I didn't mean too, I should go" Hermione hastily grabbed her coat and speed walked towards the door. Ginny was smoking with angry. She pulled her wand out from her pocket and pointed it at Hermione "Pertificus Tota–". The sound of Harry apparating back into the room interrupted Ginny. "Ginny what the hell!" He yelled. Ginny's eyes widened when she heard him. Slowly she lowered her wand and turned to face him, her cheeks flushed with rage and embarrassment. "Harry, I can explain, please, let me explain". Hermione didn't want to be here if they were going to get in an argument, she slipped out the front door and into the apartment buildings hallway. She could hear their raised voices through the walls. Then she apparated back to her apartment.

 **— 3 Days Later —**

Hermione poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at her kitchen table with a copy of the Daily Prophet looking for potion apprenticeships. She sighed. There was nothing , there never was. She hadn't heard from Harry since the day he and Ginny got in that fight. She didn't want to pry, Harry obviously hadn't contacted her for a reason. Ginny probably told him some lie about what had happened. Hermione liked her apartment, sure it was small but it was cosy. It was nestled right beside Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. George would sometimes pop by and they'd get breakfast together. He was like her brother now with the amount of time they spent together. He let her help out in the shop whenever she needed money. There was a small knock on the door and Hermiome presumed it was George coming for breakfast. She'd asked him not to apparate into her apartment anymore. Last time she thought he was a death eater and sent him flying out the window, it only took the healers a few minutes to fix his broken leg but Hermione still wasn't ready for a repeat and neither was he. She quickly grabbed her coat and bag and rushed towards the door. She pulled it open as she was talking. "Hey I was wondering when you were gonna -". It wasn't George standing at the door, it was Harry. "Hey" he waved looking confused. "Oh, sorry. I thought you were someone else" Hermione opened the door wider and gestured for him to come in.

The atmosphere was very awkward. Harry sat down on the edge of Hermione's couch. "So, I - eh came here to ask you for your side of the story. Ginny told me what happened but I'm not sure if it was the truth or not" "Why did you wait so long to ask me." Hermione questioned as she put her bag and coat back down. "I guess I was just pretty sure I know which version of the story would be true and I wasn't ready to do what had to be done". Hermione didn't fully understand what he was saying but she didn't ask any further questions. She told him everything and included the part where she had hit Ginny, she didn't want to lie. Not to Harry. He took a deep breath in when she finished and was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. "That's George, we were going out for breakfast, you could, em, come with us. If you wanted" Hermione asked. "Oh no that's alright, I have to do a few things." "Ok, well could you lock up for me when you leave?" George knocked the door again. "Sure" Harry replied and Hermione threw him the spare keys by the door. She'd enchanted them with a spell so that whenever she locked her apartment nobody could get back in without the keys. Hermione ran to the door and with a last wave to Harry left. She didn't feel like hanging around while Harry told her that she was lying, she'd only invited him to breakfast to be nice. She loved Harry, she really did but lately Ginny had just been a sore subject between the two.

Harry stood in the middle of Hermione's tiny apartment and watched her walk out the door. He knew straightaway that Hermione had been telling the truth. He just didn't want to deal with the aftermath of breaking up with Ginny. He couldn't stay with her after she had attacked his best friend but he wasn't sure how the Weasley family would react to their breakup - they were the only family he had. It had been hard enough when Ron and Hermione broke up for things to go back to normal between everyone but this breakup might just destroy everything. With one last lingering look at the photo of Harry and Hermione smiling and laughing on Hermione's mantelpiece, Harry apparated to the Burrow and knocked on the door ready to end his relationship with Ginny.


	2. Parting Ways?

**Chapter 2: Parting Ways?**

After the war ended Harry and Ginny didn't start dating straight away. It was too hard.

First everyone had to deal with going to all the funerals, Remus, Tonks, George. Everyone went into retreat, everyone was trying to find a way to deal with the loss and

move on but it was harder to do than it sounded. Around five months after the war, wanted to gather everyone together for a meal trying to get things back to normal. It was strange at first, awkward like everyone didn't know each other.

They all acted quiet and said things like _'pardon me'_ and ' _please_ ' which was not normal for this family. It was Bill and Fleur's announcement that they were pregnant followed by some humour from George that seemed to bring everyone back to normal.

There was laughter and tears and lots of squealing but it was normal and Harry loved every second of it. He watched Hermione and Ron make awkward small talk.

Bill was laughing with George and . Percy, and Charlie were discussing the latest news in the Daily Prophet and was giving Fleur baby advice seeing as she was more than experienced.

Ginny was the only one not there and it was while standing there observing everyone else that Harry realised he missed her - a lot. They got back together that night

But that was a long time ago, Harry shook his head and returned back to reality. He was standing at the front door of the Burrow. He took a breath and knocked on the front door. Ginny pulled the door open " _Harry_!" She looked honestly surprised to see him.

" _I didn't think you'd be around here anytime soon."_ She pulled the door open further and he walked past her into the hallway. " _There's no one else home, it's just me, do you - do you want some coffee or tea or fire whiskey?"_ Ginny was nervous.

She'd been in love with Harry Potter since she was ten years old. She'd barely even got to date him and now because of her going off on some jealous attack on his best friend it was over. She was devastated.

' _'No thanks, I didn't come here for drinks, Ginny. I came here because you verbally attacked Hermione and then lied about what really happened. You never told me what you said about Hermione's parents - Ginny how could you say those things to her. She still hasn't forgiven herself about the spell she tried to cast on them and then you try to what - to rub it in her face?!"_ Harry finished and turned around to look at Ginny who had stayed behind him.

Her eyes were brimming with tears. She wiped a stray tear that fell on to her cheek away and stared at her feet. " _Harry, I know what I did was wrong but it was a mistake one that I really regret, Please I will apologise to Hermione, all I'm asking for is a second chance"._ Harry sighed, she was making it very hard for him to break-up with her.

" _Harry we need to give us a chance, I think we could really be something special but if you think that we need some time apart then I'll respect that, I will. I'm just asking that you take some time before you end us."_

She held her breath while she waited for his response. Harry didn't say anything for a minute.

" _Ok, we'll give it some time and maybe come back to the idea of us later"_. Ginny smiled at him. She was ecstatic.

" _So you're giving us another chance?" "Eventually."_ Harry sighed and headed back towards the front door, " _But I should probably go now, I have to get to work."_

Ginny walked towards him and bit her lip. " _Of course, maybe I could come by your place after you finish."_ Harry didn't say anything at first and Ginny took his momentary pause as a yes.

Before he could say anything else she took a step towards him, wrapped her arms around his neck and crushed her lips on top of his. He was taken aback and for a second stopped thinking properly. He let her hands run through her hair as their tongues danced in each other's mouths.

But when Ginny placed her hand on his back and pulled her body firmly against his he woke up out of his trance and pushed her off. " _Wait, we shouldn't do this now, we have to give us some time apart. You probably shouldn't come over. Not for a while"._ He ran a hand through his hair and turned back to the door.

" _Will you be spending the evening with Hermione?"_ Ginny asked harsher than she meant to. " _Ginny, Hermione is my best friend and if you want to be with me then you'll have to accept the fact that she is always going to be a huge part of my life, look I don't fell anything like that for her, we are just friends"._

Harry was exhausted, he'd told Ginny this same thing a hundred times and her response was always the same - ' _Whatever_!' and then she'd walk away in a huff but this time her response was different.

" _Harry maybe you are in denial but no one else is - your and Hermione's relationship is more than friendship but you better make sure it goes no further than that!"_ Harry was speechless.

What exactly was Ginny implying? Ginny didn't say anything else, she opened the door and waited for Harry to leave. He did.

" _So how are your parents doing?"_ George asked as he shovelled his breakfast into his mouth. Hermione stared blankly at her cappuccino.

She'd decided that she wanted to go to a muggle restaurant for breakfast, George had never been to one. " _Earth to Hermione"_ George waved his hand in front of her face.

" _What_?" She shook her head and looked up at him. " _Oh sorry, yeah they're eh, they're the exact same as they've always been, they don't even notice me when I come to visit."_

Hermione picked up her cup and brought it to her lips savouring the taste of frothy milk. " _I'm sorry to hear that, but that's not what you were thinking about was it?"_ He asked. Hermione smiled - George had this insane ability to see right through people.

" _What's wrong?"_ Hermione sighed, " _It's Harry and Ginny"._ Hermione proceeded to tell him the whole story. George took a minute to take it in. " _I can't believe Ginny would say those things!"_ He was in shock.

" _Yeah, well she did_." George looked at her for a second. " _Hermione are you angry at Ginny for what she said or because she's dating Harry?"_ Hermione's eyebrows creased together in confusion. _"I don't feel that way about Harry."_

George raised his eyebrows at her. " _I don't!"_.

George left their lunch early to get back to the shop and Hermione returned to her apartment. Her conversation with George kept running through her head.

She'd always told herself that she didn't have feelings for Harry but what if she did? What if he was more than a friend? It was confusing to her.

She took a quick shower and sat down with one of her favourite books. She was so divulged in her book she almost didn't hear someone knocking on the door. So she unwillingly stood up to go and answer it.

It was Harry, twice in the same day. " _Do you wanna go somewhere?_ " He asked her.

She grabbed her keys. " _Let's go._ " They didn't go for food, Hermione had just eaten instead they went to a little bookstore that Hermione had found in London.

Harry didn't say anything, Hermione searched through every bookshelf and after buying a bundle of books the two of them sat on a bench with coffees. " _So I went to talk to Ginny this morning."_

Harry didn't look up at Hermione, he didn't know how to tell her. She smiled at him realising what he was about to tell her, he'd broken up with her.

" _Harry, I don't need the full explanation, just knowing you value our friendship so much that'd you'd end your relationship with Ginny well it's given me the courage to do something that I probably should have done a long time ago."_ Confused Harry looked up to see Hermione grinning at him.

And then she kissed him.


	3. Conflicting Feelings

**Chapter 3: Conflicting Feelings**

Harry ducked as picture frame that once hung above the mantel came hurtling at a dangerously fast speed towards his head. Throwing his hands above his head he dropped down to the floor just in time and heard the ear splitting nose of glass shattering off the wall behind where he stood only moments ago. He hadn't meant for what had happened to have happened it just - did. He started and he couldn't stop. He heard her voice then "HARRY POTTER, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU". Harry desperately hoped she was joking.

 **2 Weeks Before**

Hermione took a shaky breath as she pulled her head back. She had just kissed Harry Potter and he looked - well he looked flustered.

A million thoughts ran through Harry's head, as if electric sparks had erupted during the second their lips collided and they were now shooting around his head, each containing their own question.

What did this mean? Did he feel the same way? Did she really feel this way? How had he not seen this? A small blush crept up Hermione's cheeks, her mind felt numb.

Harry was staring at her with a blank expression across his face. Her body went into immediate panic mode - Did he not feel the same way? Hermione stood up abruptly and opened her mouth to say something but paused. "I shouldn't have - I'm sorry."

She turned on her heel and started walking faster and faster into what could qualify as a jog. A small tear fell onto her cheek and she did all she could to choke back the waterfall that was brimming behind her eyes.

Harry still sat in the same position wondering what had happened. He watched Hermione in her worn out converse take a sharp turn down the end of the street.

Her hair flowed behind her and he could see her reddened cheeks glowing like they always did when it was cold out. Harry inhaled and fell back into the bench.

His lukewarm coffee was still in his hands and he stared down at the writing on the cup.

Harry sat there by himself for a few minutes more before apparating to the ministry of magic to start his shift at work.

He went through the day in a trance replaying the last minutes he had spent with Hermione and with Ginny over and over again.

He finished work and went back to his apartment. He was still reeling from what had happened and needed to clear his head so he grabbed his broom and flew into the night leaving every thought behind.

Hermione was a mess the rest of the day, she knew that she'd always felt something more than friendship for Harry but she pushed those feelings down because she knew he would never have been interested in her, and eventually she convinced herself that she had no feelings for him but it wasn't until George brought it up that she realised how she felt.

Hermione wasn't shy, she never had been but when it came to her feelings she could be very closed off so the fact that she had just opened herself up to Harry and he obviously hadn't felt the same way was devastating to her.

She tried not to think about it but every time she closed her eyes she kept seeing Harry's confused expression.

She apparated back to her apartment afterwards it was around noon and she couldn't bear the idea of spending the rest of the day by herself with only her thoughts to accompany her so she went next door to the joke shop to see if she could help George.

The shop was packed - as per usual. Hermione spotted George at the front desk trying to serve three customers at once, she pushed her way through the crowds of people and walked up to the counter.

Many distasteful looks we're thrown her way by people who presumed she was cutting in line. George looked up to see Hermione and gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank God you're here, I could really use some help." Hermione threw him a weak smile and joined him behind the counter. "Of course, you could've called me you know."

Hermione started serving some customers and George continued with his present one. "I didn't want to bother you, I presumed you were busy." Hermione snorted at the idea.

"Busy with what?" George grinned at her "With life." Hermione stayed for the rest of the day until eventually around six the place died down.

"You should go home Hermione, I'll be doing boring inventory for the rest of the night." "Well maybe some company would make it less boring."

Hermione was glad she had George, honestly she didn't know what she'd do if he wasn't around. At this point he was probably her best friend.

Harry had been flying for almost two hours before he decided to visit Ron. He hadn't seen him in days and could do with a visit.

Neither of them ever seemed to get shifts at work during the same hours no matter how many times both requested them.

Ron had been staying at the Leaky Cauldron for a few days after Mrs. Weasley decided it was time that Ron moved out of the house, so he was here until he found permanent residence.

Harry didn't know if Ron was at work or not but there was no harm in checking and he needed to get his mind of off Hermione and Ginny.

Harry had never had this many girl problems in his life but he knew that he shouldn't bring it up with Ron. After him and Hermione broke up things just weren't the same between him and her.

They still talked and saw each other all the time but things were different in a way plus Ginny was his little sister so both topics were clearly off the table.

Harry landed firmly on the ground in front of the leaky cauldron and immediately spotted Ron's fiery head of ginger hair through the window.

He was sitting on a bar stool drinking butter beer with his head stuck in the daily prophet. Harry walked through the door and plopped himself down in the seat next to Ron's.

"Hey Ron." Ron looked up at him from above the paper and his face broke into a grin "Bloody hell, haven't seen you in ages mate."

Ron folded the newspaper and put it down while Harry ordered a butter beer for himself. "Did you see the daily prophet today?" Ron questioned. "I read the headlines."

"Well that bloke who interviewed me the other day on capturing one of straggler death eaters totally re-wrote what I said!" Harry smirked and took a sip of butter beer.

"What are you laughing at, it's not funny!" "I told you not to let Rita Skeeters husband interview you." Ron scowled and shook his head.

"I'm going to take a walk down to his office tomorrow and give him a piece of my mind!" Harry had to withhold himself from laughing at the idea.

At just like that it was as if they were back in Hogwarts laughing without a care in the world.

"Ninety eight, ninety nine - George your missing one of the love potions from this box." Hermione called out to him from the backroom.

"No, I took one of the bottles for the display case." He called back. Hermione nodded to herself and lifted the box she was counting back onto one of the shelves.

She switched of the lights in the back room and made her way to where George was fixing the display cases in the front window.

"So are you going to tell me why you've been so upset all day or will you just wallow in self-pity." George turned his head towards were Hermione stood chewing on her bottom lip.

He knew something was up with her, she'd been acting strange all day. She kept miscounting everything and knocking things over, then there was the incident were she'd accidentally hit one of the customers in the head with a box - luckily it was just Neville and he didn't say anything - much.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now." "So wallow in self pity it is." She didn't hit him with a smart comeback which was unusual for her.

Usually their witty banter could last for hours but Hermione hadn't been up for much talking today. Hermione took a shaky breath inwards and held back the tears that were just waiting to pour out.

"So do you need anything else done?" George looked at her with concern but didn't want to push her into telling him what was wrong, usually if something was seriously bad Hermione would tell him.

"No, I think I'm good for the night." They said their good byes and Hermione left for her apartment. As soon as she got in the door she kicked of her shoes, and collapsed on her bed immediately falling asleep.

Harry had decided not to talk to Hermione for a while, he had told Ginny that he would give their relationship a chance and he couldn't do that with Hermione around.

But no matter what he did he couldn't get her out of his head, what was even worse was that she had no idea that him and Ginny were still involved. He wanted to tell her but it was hard.

No matter what he did though he couldn't get her out of his head. He kept picturing her face laughing and smiling at him, he saw her in every bookstore he walked past and he kept imagining her lips on his and how she tasted of strawberries and mint and how her hair smelt like vanilla.

He knew that thinking about her this often was not good but he couldn't help it. He didn't fully understand what he was doing but four days after she kissed him he found himself knocking on her front door.

He stood there for a minute wondering if there was anyone home, he started thinking about what he was doing there, he shouldn't be here.

He was about to walk away when Hermione opened the door and the sight of her made every rational thought fly out of his head.

Hermione looked worried about why he was here until he grabbed her and pulled her body against his. She was still for a second wondering was this really happening?

But she quickly forgot to think and threw her arms around his neck. His hands were entangled in her wild hair and their lips were locked together as if by some magnetic force.

They said no words to each other only letting their body's speak for them.

Hermione brought her legs up and wrapped them around Harry's waist letting him carry her into the bedroom where he closed the door behind them.


End file.
